E-13: Truth
by Riyuu hon'nou
Summary: A story about a boy ripped from his home to become an experiment. "Now, I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt like a bitch, " she said without a trace of humor in her voice a she put the tip of the syringe at the spot she wiped. "Just relax. If you're relaxed, it won't be as bad..." She then pushed the tip into my vein and pushed the plunger. I screamed.


"The world lit up in a flash.

I could feel myself drifting...

I was weightless in a sea of black, neither asleep nor awake.

But... That's not where my story started.

My story started months before that, back when I was a normal person, unaware of the things that went on around me.

When this whole ordeal started, I was just fourteen years of age.

But... That's not the point. The point is to tell my story...

* * *

It was a Tuesday, if I remember correctly. A Tuesday in September, to be precise. On that relatively uneventful day after school, I was kidnapped from my home. All that I'd remembered was not being able to breathe...

When I came to, I was slumped in a chair, with my hands bound behind my back. I yanked my hands, and heard jingling in response. My head was still foggy and my body numb, but the clinking sound had cleared some of the fog away. I blinked several times as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room.

"Dammit..." I mumbled to myself dazedly. "Where... the hell... am I..?"

The room looked like something out of a horror or science fiction story, really. In retrospect, I'd realize that it was both. My eyes wandered around the room, taking in all the sharp instruments that I was sure were used for vivisection or surgery or something like that. I looked over what I could see of myself, trying to not think about the sharp, pointy objects on metal trays not ten feet away. I didn't see any damage on myself, and I couldn't feel any pain either, other than a dull throb in my wrists where something dug into them.

"Greaaaaat... As if my life couldn't get ANY! FUCKING! WORSE!" I drew out, punctuating the last three words with yanking my arms. The chains dug into my wrists, and I felt my arms straining. It was at that moment that I noticed that my legs were also tied to the chair.

I was stuck there, and I waited for what seemed like hours, staring at the instruments on the tables, and hoping that they wouldn't be used on me. I could already feel them slicing into my flesh, prying my body open so that the people in white coats could see inside me...

_"Wait, what the hell am I in here for?!' I thought suddenly. 'It's not like I'm some superhuman, or an alien! At least, I'm pretty sure I'm not..."_

I sighed and yanked half-heartedly at my arms again, more to stretch than anything else. The void of other life in the room was really wearing on me. I could almost hear things whispering at me from the corner of the room, feel somebody breathing on my neck, see something open the door out of the- ...No, that's real.

I watched as the person, obviously a scientist, nearly a stereotypical scientist, walked in front of me. Female, mid-20s, Caucasian, about 5'6", brown hair, brown eyes, ovular glasses, lab coat...

"What do you want?" I uttered, nearly blurting it out. I was more surprised that I wasn't absolutely furious and screaming that anything else at that moment. "Where the hell am I?!"

She smiled sweetly at me, her warm, brown eyes closing. Any other time, to see a woman like this smiling at me would have made my heart go pitter-pat, but as I was, tied to a chair in some god-forsaken sci-fi horror world, her smile seemed downright fake, grotesque even. "Well, I want to learn a few things sweetie, and you're going to help me. Alright? In exchange, you might get something too."

"Yeah, like I have much of a choice here." She stopped smiling at that, and she opened her eyes again. All the warmth that was there was gone in an instant as she grabbed me by the chin and forced me to meet her gaze.

"Listen here you little brat," she started coldly, "You are here only because you are one of the chosen few. You may be rare, but you are most certainly still expendable. Do not make me angry. It would be rather regrettable if you were to... die. After all... You want to see your family again, don't you?" her voice turned sickeningly sweet at her last sentence, and I jerked my head out of her grasp.

I tried to keep myself calm, and thinking logically. It was critical that I think calmly. I figured that if they had gotten me right from my home, there were few possibilities.

One: My parents were in on it. Yeah, I'd rather not think about that. Ever.

Two: They're some secret government group. That sounds weird as all hell, but given my current situation, it was weird enough to be the damn truth.

Three: I'm dreaming. My personal favorite. If only I'd just wake up soon, this is just getting too goddamn creepy for my likin-

The woman jerked me out of my thoughts by jerking my head so our gazes met again.

"So," she started again with her cold voice, "will you help me with my research?"

I remained quiet for a while. Odds are, my family was... NOPE! Not thinking like that! My family was alive, no doubt! But... If I don't agree to this shit... Then they probably won't be for long. I sighed.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"What was that?" the damn woman asked in a mocking tone. "I'm afraid that I didn't quite catch what you said there... Could you say it again, but a bit louder please?"

I glared at her as I slowly snarled out, "I. Will. Help. You. With. Your. Research."

She smiled, showing what was probably more teeth than the amount that naturally fit in a person's mouth.

"Excellent. We'll get started right away." She looked up, over my head and out into what I presumed was a doorway. "Get him prepped. I want him ready in five minutes."

She stepped out of the room, and I heard another person rush in. They were breathing hard, and sniffling as well. The person walked in front of me, and I could plainly see that it was a girl, no older than me, tears falling from her eyes. Asian, 14-16, black hair, brown eyes, and... some outfit that looked almost like a prison uniform.

"I'm going to unlock you," she said quietly. "Please don't try to run. They'll just find you, and hurt you."

Our eyes met, and I could see in her face that she'd witnessed it before. I don't like seeing people cry. I gave her a small smile, and a nod.

"I promise that I won't try to run," I lied. I'm not a very good liar. At least, that's what my... mother... said...

I ripped my thoughts away from my mother, and my family. _"Thinking about them won't help me now."_ I thought.

"So... Where are we?" I asked the girl as she squatted down to undo whatever it was that held my legs to the chair.

"I don't know," she mumbled. I felt my legs be freed, and I flexed them a bit.

"...Alright." I accepted that easily. It wasn't a problem. "Who was that bitch?"

She giggled a bit, which made me a bit cheerier. If I could make somebody else's day better, then I'm good. "That was the area administrator. She's in charge of things around here, and she has a really big mean streak."

"Oh, do I?" I heard aforementioned person speak behind me, and I'm unashamed to say that I flinched. The girl also flinched and dropped the keys she was holding. She was shaking badly and her gaze was on the floor.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, ma'am, I did not mean to speak ill of you..." She sounded like she expected to be hit in the face with a bat. She was cowering, too. Badly, as if this was just how things were day by day. "Please forgive me..."

"Shh... It's okay..." I turned my head to see the scientist woman gently cup the younger girl's face in her hands, speaking softly in honeyed tones. "I forgive you... It's alright, dear..."

I could see the fear in the girl's eyes from the angle that I was sitting, but she held fast. "Th-thank you, ma'am..."

The woman released the younger girl. "Now, you may go. Leave us."

I saw the girl's eyes flick back to me, with some pity in her gaze. She then left the room, clearly wanting to be anywhere but in this room.

The scientist's gaze turned back to me, and a small smile made its way onto her face. "They forget that I have eyes and ears all over. Their dislike is only natural though, and as such I allow them to say as they please about me in catharsis. That girl was E-008. She's my lovely little personal assistant."

_"What the hell kind of a name is that?" _I wondered to myself.

She stepped around me and picked up the keys that the girl dropped. She then spoke again, as if answering my thought. "It's a rather simple name, you see... It's just for the sake of identification. The subjects here are all known by number. Less names to remember that way."

"And I bet that I'm getting one of those numbers," I mumbled as she unlocked my arms. My first action would've been to punch her in the face and choke her out, but the thought of my family prevented me from doing any such thing.

"Well actually, the numbers are something of a privilege. Before we get to all of that..." She stopped all motion and looked at me critically. "Do you know what a pokemon is?"

I gaped. What the hell kind of a question is that, in a situation like that? But, as I did know pokemon, I nodded my head slowly. A grin wormed its way onto her face.

"Good, this means that I don't have to explain nearly as much." She flipped her hair and sat on a gurney. "Well, those wonderful little video game creatures? They're real."

At that sentence, she looked over my face. _"Probably looking for a reaction," _I thought. My face didn't change at all, though. I kinda already... thought that they'd existed somewhere in the universe... Probably in response to my lack of reaction, she snorted.

"A couple of decades ago, a team of researchers found something in Guyana. It was Mew. You know, the cute pink kitty one?"

I suddenly had the urge to mention Skitty, but held my tongue. She continued talking, almost as if it was just a rehearsed act to say all of that.

"Anyways, they blah blah bleeh blah bloo, nobody cares, the end." I stared at her incredulously. She actually said that. "We're here for the most important (and my favorite) part! The testing!"

She drew a vial-like container thing from a pocket in her coat with a cheesy grin, which was really just starting to creep me out. She also took out a small camcorder, and placed it in her lap. The grinning woman pushed the gurney off to one of the wheeled trays, and picked up a syringe. she then poked the tip into the vial, and pulled the plunger, a cloudy gray liquid filling up the syringe. She picked up a packet on the gurney and ripped it open, wiping the inside of my elbow clean with what I assumed to be an alcohol pad.

"Now, I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt like a bitch, " she said without a trace of humor in her voice a she put the tip of the syringe at the spot she wiped. "Just relax. If you're relaxed, it won't be as bad..."

She then pushed the tip into my vein and pushed the plunger.

I screamed.

* * *

**Well, this is what I'm doing now. **

**For those of you who are reading Lost and Forgotten... I felt like I was writing it wrong, so I'm taking a break from it and exploring other things. Please don't hit me...**

**Feel free to review. [shrugs] Or not. But... I'd like it more if you did.**


End file.
